


MySims Highschool AU - Scrap/Concept Piece 1

by NinjaZane



Category: MySims
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaZane/pseuds/NinjaZane
Summary: Concept (or potential scrap) scenes for my high school au I have been working on and off. Please read the notes for further context.--After many attempts to apologize to Sin for calling her annoying, Goth Boy decides to finally do what he should have done in the first place and tell her head on. However the situation is a bit more grim and awkward that he was expecting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	MySims Highschool AU - Scrap/Concept Piece 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I feel like i needed to post something after skipping a few weeks. I have a bunch of concept and scrapped scenes that I think would be ok to share. It would probably help gage what people are interested in too.
> 
> So for background context-  
> Spazzie is a light sprite who is a cupid in training and she gets assigned to a high school (for some important reason, I'm still working on that part). She is supposed to the protagonist. She can change her appearance and go invisible. Her partners in crime are Buddy and Lyndsay (ahla MySims Kingdom). She has lots of tech she uses to do her cupid work, the main one in this piece being her Bug-bugs (mechanical bugs of varying species used for tracking and spying).  
> Spazzie and Goth Boy don't get along and she made a declaration that she wouldn't work with him. However this piece shows when she (kind of) decides to change that.
> 
> Sin is my OG OC, she has gone though quite the changes. She has gone from party girl to nerd girl. She collects enamel pins and loves literature (especially of some of rhyming verity).
> 
> Lola is an old by basically new OC, she's gotten just as much tooling as Sin. She isn't too vital in this scene.
> 
> H.H.K. is a mystery poet who write for the school newspaper, and many girls (and a few boys) are tied up in his happy lovely words.
> 
> The school is kind of a mess on how I want to have it. Clubs, no clubs? Hell I don't even want to think about sports... I can barely remember how semester times work on top of that. So yeah this story is in its rough stages. And yet I have so many romance pieces based off it already...
> 
> Feel free to ask in comments if I missed an explanation...

~Friday~

“I’m sorry ok?!” Goth Boy shouted.

Everyone in the hallway stopped to see what was going on.

Sin turned back, she had a very serious look on her face. “No,” she said, “You aren’t.” Goth Boy went to speak but she continued. “Nothing has happened to warrant a change in your opinion of me. You’re only apologizing because you have the ire of the entire school beating down on you!”

“Ire?” Goth Boy was quite surprised by her choice of words.

“Groveling will get you nowhere now,” she continued, “you’ve sent couriers and abject poems before you even dared say it to my face!” Her eyes started to look misty. “If I accept your apology then what? You pretend to like me till we graduate and you never see me again?! Neither of us gain ANYTHING from having a cordial relationship anyway!” Tears started to slide down her face as she checked the time. “I don’t have time for this!” she cried as she ran off.

Goth Boy stood completely dumbstruck as to what just happened. The hallway was soon filled with whispers and jeering as the cheerleaders filled the gap where Sin once stood. However they looked more concerned than angry.

“It’s not your fault Goth Boy,” Summer said softly.

“Sin has other things to worry about right now,” Lola said with a heavy sigh, “Just give her some space…”

The cheerleaders left and hallway slowly went back to normal.

“Are you alright?” Violet asked Goth Boy.

“Uhh… yeah I think so…” he replied with an uncertain sigh.

“Sounds like you are off the hook,” said Ray.

“Did that really sound like he is off the hook?” Violet replied sternly.

“They said it wasn’t his fault,” said Ray, “and not to mention Sin said he wasn’t going to get anywhere.”

“Lola also said she has other stuff going on,” Violet replied, “He still needs to make things right… just not right now.” She couldn’t help but frown, “I wonder what’s up…”

“She had quite the vocabulary…” Goth Boy muttered.

“Uh yeah she did, what about it?” Ray replied quizzically.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Violet asked, “You look uhhh… red…”

Goth Boy’s face was flushed which was a very noticeable difference than his normal pale coloring. “I-I’m fine!” he said quickly, “I… I think I’m going to head home now.” His friends watched as he quickly walked away, confused by how he was handling the situation.

“That could have gone better,” said Lyndsay.

“I didn’t think Sin could be so harsh,” Buddy said sadly.

“How bad was the aura Spazzie?” Lyndsay asked. There was no response. “Spazzie?”

They looked to find their sprite friend with a thousand yard stare and her mouth doing its damndest to resist turning into a smile.

“She’s got a scary look on her face…” Buddy whimpered.

“Did you see something…?” Lyndsay asked cautiously.

“He… He’s…” Spazzie muttered.

“What was that?” Lyndsay asked.

“He’s got a crush!” Spazzie exclaimed, followed by manic laughter. “He’s-he’s got a-?! OH YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!”

“Are you saying he’s got a crush on her?” Lyndsay replied in shock, “H-how do you know?!”

“Aw!” Buddy cooed happily, “That’s great!”

“She said something and his aura got flustered,” said Spazzie quickly, trying to calm down, “and as she kept talking his aura was freaking out, and then after she left it wasn’t the same as when it started. I thought he was just caught off guard, but NOPE! There was something that got to his heart.”

“So… he is into getting chewed out?” said Lyndsay in a confused tone.

“No… As much as he likes to be miserable I don’t think he likes a verbal thrashing,” Spazzie replied, “If that was the case he would be all over me.” She paused in thought trying to figure out what caused the change.

“This is wonderful!” Buddy exclaimed, “Now Spazzie can help him out!”

“I mean… I could,” she chuckled apprehensively, “but I don’t really want to… It will probably fade. The situation was so confusing anyway; I’m hoping he is just flustered.”

“She has a point Buddy,” said Lyndsay, “Let’s see how he is feeling on Monday.”

.  
~Saturday/Sunday~

Per usual, Spazzie sat in her room over the weekend reviewing footage she had captured that week. The incident on Friday was still buzzing in her mind as she scanned through all the useless footage. Every time she saw either Goth Boy or Sin she just wanted to skip straight to Friday to investigate further into Goth Boy’s sudden crush development. But since neither of them were even on her list, she pressed on through the other footage first.

Eventually she reached Friday’s recordings and got to the end of the day footage. She was starting to doubt any of her bugs even caught the event but she suddenly heard Goth Boy shout his apology. The bug she had on Violet caught everything.

She listened intently to Sin’s speech and watched what she could of Goth Boy’s reaction. After a few viewings she finally figured it out.

.

~Monday~

“So it was her vocabulary?” Lyndsay asked after hearing the footage for herself.

“She did use a lot of fancy words,” said Buddy.

“Her lingo was the equivalent of locking lips with him,” said Spazzie, “and a kiss can confuse anyone’s feelings. But maybe by now the ruffled feelings have passed.”

“And what if they aren’t?” Lyndsay asked.

Spazzie was caught off guard but remained confident. “Mr. Brooding has probably written it out in a poem and got it out of his system,” she said, “but I suppose I can take a deeper look if for whatever reason he still has feelings for her.”

The trio walked into school and started the day.

When Spazzie reached second period she was surprised to see the Sin wasn’t there.

“Hey Buddy,” she whispered, “any clue where fire mane is?” He simply shook his head sadly.

Spazzie locked her senses onto Goth Boy’s aura to see if he even cared his science partner was missing. His aura was showing signs of nervousness but overall it was still his usual ennui. However when the bell rang, with Sin still nowhere to be found, the nervousness in his aura turned into relief.

“He is handling this quite well…” Spazzie said quietly.

“I hope Sin is ok,” Buddy said worriedly, “it’s not like her to miss school…”

Alexa glanced over the class to do a quick roll check. She paused, even she was a bit puzzled by Sin’s absence. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and carry on with class.

Some of the other kids took notice as well and faint whispers could be heard in between the teacher’s words. With each passing whisper Spazzie could feel the mood of the room drop. Looking at Goth Boy she could tell just by his body language that the whispers were eating away at him.

After what felt like a longest class ever it was finally coming to an end. Alexa started walking around handing out papers. “These are the permission slips for our first project,” she said, “I meant to pass these out last week but the copier wasn’t working… again… I need these back by Wednesday because that’s when we will be starting.” She paused a moment when she got to Sin’s desk. “Does anyone know where Ms. Salem lives?” she asked.

There was only silence as it appeared no one in class knew where she lived. Spazzie quietly sighed and started to raise her hand since she could easily get the address. However she was beaten to the punch as Goth Boy also raised his hand.

“Excellent,” Alexa said happily handing him the paper, “and how oddly convenient! If she isn’t going to be back by the deadline please let me know. I’ll have to come up with a make-up assignment.”

The bell rang and everyone left for their next class. Buddy could tell that Spazzie a bit puzzled by Goth Boy’s actions and could feel a rant on the horizon.

“Am I missing something?” Spazzie asked, “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“He’s just trying to make amends,” said Buddy, “maybe now that he has a crush on her he is gonna be extra nice.”

“How… how long have they known each other?” Spazzie asked.

“I think Kindergarten?” Buddy replied a bit uncertain, “At least that’s how long I’ve known them.”

“So were they friends at some point?”

“Not that I know of,” said Buddy, “most of my childhood is kind of a blur.”

“Whose isn’t?” Spazzie said with a sigh.

.

The school day ended and Lyndsay found her friends outside stalking the goth kids. Spazzie had already changed into her true form. “What are you guys doing?” she asked.

“Spazzie is going to follow Goth Boy to Sin’s house,” said Buddy, “we are just waiting for him to leave.”

“Why don’t you just bug him?” Lyndsay asked.

“I will,” said Spazzie, “I’m going to bug Sin too, but I want to see how this goes in person.”

“So does this mean you are going to investigate their compatibility?”

“Not intensely,” Spazzie replied, “but something about them is bothering me.”

“Just admit it Sunshine,” said Lyndsay, “you want to pair them up.”

“I don’t have enough evidence yet that they would be good for each other,” said Spazzie, “him having a crush means nothing. And I’m not forgetting what he said about her. This isn’t the fifties; you don’t belittle your crush.”

“But he said that before… oh whatever…” said Lyndsay, “You’re the cupid here.”

“Oh-oh! They are leaving!” said Buddy, “Let’s go!” Spazzie dimmed her glow and hid in Buddy’s shirt pocket. He quickly and quietly tailed Goth Boy with Lyndsay calmly following after. She found their sneaking around to be a bit unnecessary.

It didn’t take long for Goth Boy to realize he was being followed. He turned to confront them only to watch Buddy fall flat on his face.

“Hey Goth Boy,” Lyndsay said nonchalantly.

“Any particular reason you two are following me?” he asked.

Lyndsay shrugged, “Buddy wanted to for some reason,” she said as she helped him up, “Buddy why are we doing this?”

“I want to go see Sin too!” he exclaimed as if he didn’t just kiss the ground, “I’m so worried about her!”

“Why didn’t you just ask,” Goth Boy said in fake happy tone, “of course you- CAN’T!” He went back to his usual unamused demeanor, “I need to have a word with her and would like to do this alone.”

“But-but she’s my friend!” Buddy pleaded.

“Buddy do you remember where I live?” Goth Boy asked.

“Uhhh the dark blue house on Amethyst Lane?” Buddy replied.

“Yeah, she lives next door to me in the yellow house,” Goth Boy replied bluntly, “You can come see her later.” He quickly turned and left before more could be said.

“Did you catch that Spazzie?” Lyndsay asked.

Spazzie dizzily floated out of Buddy’s pocket. “Y-yeah…” she groaned, “I… I think I broke a rib…”

“Sorry pal,” Buddy said obliviously, “I forgot you were in there.”

“Are you going to be alright?” Lyndsay asked.

Spazzie shook it off, “I got this!” she said, “Which way did he go?!”

“He just turned the corner,” said Lyndsay.

“I’ll text you guys later!” Spazzie exclaimed as she sped off.

She managed to catch up with him and hitched a ride on his backpack. “Man…” she said trying to catch her breath, “for a mopey downer… you sure do walk fast…”

Goth Boy stopped and looked around, trying to see who just spoke. Realizing her error Spazzie slapped her hands over her mouth. Not seeing anyone Goth Boy continued walking. Spazzie snapped her fingers to turn invisible, slid inside one of the pockets, and remained silent for the rest of the walk.

Soon enough they had reached a yellow two-story house. As Goth Boy approached the door, Spazzie looked to her right and observed a dark blue house of similar build right next door. Goth Boy rang the doorbell and patiently waited for a response.

“I thought I told you-!” a male voice called from the other side of the door. “… Oh… you’re new…” The door then opened to reveal a brown eyed, shoulder length platinum blonde haired, thin man. “How can I help you?” he asked in a pleasant tone.

“Is Sin home?” Goth Boy asked.

“That depends,” the man replied, looking around as if expecting someone else to be there, “Who is asking?”

“I have a paper for her,” Goth Boy replied.

Without warning the man grabbed Goth Boy by the shirt and pulled him inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He had a look of relief on his face. “Oh thank god you’re a friend of her’s,” he said, “I was beginning to think she was lying to me.” Goth Boy tried to speak but the man continued. “She really could use a friend right now,” he said frantically, “She’s been locked in her room all weekend, has hardly eaten a thing, and she won’t talk to me!”

Goth Boy immediately felt guilty but tried to keep his composure. “Is she going to be back to school tomorrow?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” the man said sadly, “I don’t even know if she got out of bed today!”

“What exactly happened to her?” Goth Boy asked nervously.

“She didn’t tell you?” the man replied, “We had to put her dog down. He was her best friend in the whole wide world.”

Knowing he wasn’t the cause for her anguish, Goth Boy couldn’t help but feel relieved.

The man grabbed him by the shoulders and got his face uncomfortably close to his. “Do you think you could talk to her?!” he asked, “Please, I don’t even know if she is alive in there!”

Goth Boy backed away from him. “I actually wanted to speak with her,” he said, “I guess that’s ok then.”

“PLEASE!” the man said desperately as he shoved Goth Boy towards the stairs, “She’s up in her room, the green door!”

With a heavy sigh, Goth Boy went up the stairs and found the green door. Next to the door sat a plate of untouched lunch. He expected to hear sobbing but there was only silence. He cautiously knocked on the door.

“Go away Noah…” Sin’s sorrowful voice replied.

Hearing her voice Goth Boy let himself into the room. “No it’s just… me…” he said apprehensively.

The lights were off but the light from outside shined bright enough through the curtains that he could make out the interior. The sunlight slipping through the gap in the curtains was hitting her collection on enamel pins that covered one side of the room. The next thing he that caught his attention was one of her walls was covered in scraps of paper that was organized in the shape of a crescent moon. There was even more paper surrounding the moon that spread out all around the other walls of the room. Right under the mural of paper was Sin who was curled up trying to ignore world.

Spazzie poked her head out of the bag sensing Sin’s distraught aura. “Alright Sob Lord,” she whispered, “wow me.” She hopped out of the bag and hid under the bed to get a better view. Not wanting to forget, she grabbed a bug from her bag and started setting it up.

Goth Boy cautiously approached her knowing he was already on thin ice. The closer he got to the wall he could see the paper had writing on them.  
“Hey… are you…? Are you coming back to school tomorrow?” he asked nervously.

“Who cares…” Sin muttered not looking up.

“Everyone was looking for you,” he replied, “Especially Buddy… who nearly followed me here.”

“No they weren’t,” she sniveled, “Now what do you want?”

“Alexa is going to have us start the first project this week,” he said digging through his bag, “and she really needs you to sign this… provided you are coming back to school at all.” He pulled out the paper and set it down on her desk. On the desk he saw her closed laptop with an old weather dog collar sitting on top of it; the tag read ‘Balthazar’. He waited for her to respond but she remained quietly sobbing. “Aaaand maybe we could discuss…”

Sin looked up at him, her eyes were shinning but looked incredibly tired. “Your image…” she said, “All you seem to care about…” She sighed, it was heavy and tired.

“It’s not my image,” he replied in slight frustration, “thanks to your outburst on Friday and being a no-show today, the talking and looks have gotten worse. I’m not a bad guy…”

“You aren’t a nice guy either…” she muttered.

“Well what’s the difference?” Goth Boy replied, hoping to ease the tension in the room. Sin had no reaction. Spazzie couldn’t help but slap her hand over her face in embarrassment.

“Why should I forgive you and quiet the accusatory voices?” Sin replied, “Your opinion of me hasn’t changed.”

“…Well… I know I was wrong to say that about you,” he said, “whether you heard me say it or not… And I do feel bad that my timing couldn’t have been worse for you…”

The room was quiet for a moment as Sin contemplated his words. “…Fine…” she muttered as she curled back up, “I forgive you…” She sighed once more but this time it had a bit of shake to it.

The sound of her voice didn’t make Goth Boy feel very confident but it was probably the best he was going to get. “Well are you going to school tomorrow?” he asked sheepishly, “I doubt anyone is going to take my word for it…”

Sin grabbed her head in annoyance. “I don’t know…” she moaned, “I don’t even want to be alive right now… Look you got what you wanted… so at least one of us can walk away happy…”

Spazzie felt so bad for Sin as her aura dropped to worrying levels. Not wanting anything to happen to her, Spazzie decided to use the bug to keep an eye on the depressed girl. The small robotic insect flew over and took its newly programmed post.

A solemn silence filled the room and Goth boy decided it was best to leave. Even though she had said she forgave him, it didn’t leave him feeling any better than when he came in. Seeing him walking to the door Spazzie quickly flew over in order to leave with him.

Just as Goth Boy reached for the door handle Sin muttered something. Spazzie was shocked to feel the room grow even gloomier.  
“What was that?” he asked hesitantly.

“…Don’t go…” she said softly.

Spazzie and Goth Boy were both caught off guard by her plea.

“Ummm… I kind of figured you’d want to be alone…” he replied.

“I don’t know what I want…” she said, “it’s just… really empty in here…”

“What about your brother? He seemed rather… frantic.”

“He’s overbearing…” she muttered, “I need… I don’t know… Whatever, just go then…”

There was a pause as Goth Boy debated what his next move should be. This was definitely putting him on the spot and he wasn’t sure how she even felt about him at this point.

“Man…” Spazzie muttered to herself, “My own biases want him to leave but my cupid instincts and morality is telling me he needs to stay.”

With a slightly annoyed sigh, Goth Boy threw his bag to the side, untimely deciding to stay. “While the guilt would make excellent inspiration,” he said sitting down next to her, “I suppose it wouldn’t kill me to stay for a short while if you are that desperate for company.”

“Thanks…” Sin replied softly.

“…Sorry about your dog,” he said awkwardly, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I told the squad,” she replied, “I didn’t think anyone really needed to know… or cared…”

“Fair enough…” he muttered.

Spazzie was quite surprised by Goth Boy’s actions and her interest was growing. She glided over to them and observed the papers on the walls. Right away she recognized the rhythmic writing and got an idea. As carefully as she could she began to loosen one of the pages from the wall.

The room remained quiet, Goth Boy regretted not bringing his bag over since he was just awkwardly sitting there. There wasn’t much he could say that would make the situation any better. Sin was curled up; the occasional sniffle could be heard from her.

One of the papers fell off the wall and gently landed on the ground in between them. Sin didn’t seem to notice. Goth Boy looked at the paper and couldn’t help grimace.

“I see you’re still into this kind of stuff…” he said after reading the paper. Sin simply peeked to see what he was talking about but remained quiet. “After all this time,” he continued, “I still don’t see what the fuss is about him… I figured you would have found a new poet to adore, someone not in high school…”

“Are you here to make nice or just belittle me some more?” she muttered.

“No it’s just… There are better poets out there,” he said, sticking the paper back on the haphazardly, “H.H.K., he hasn’t really changed. Who are you going to read once we graduate?”

“He has books,” said Sin, “There is no reason for him to stop writing after graduating.”

“I guess if it still makes you happy…” Goth Boy grumbled.

“Did you ever tell him what I said?” Sin asked quietly.

Spazzie felt Goth Boy’s aura shake a bit- he was taken off guard, then bashful, and finally sad. She couldn’t help but rub her hands together in excitement, “Now we are getting somewhere!”

“Yeah… he really appreciated it,” he replied trying not to sound glum, “he told me he was on the verge of quitting… but after hearing how much you liked his work…”

“Really?” Sin’s mood picked up a bit, “I find it hard to believe that he would keep writing just for one fan.”

“I told him it wasn’t worth it,” said Goth Boy, “But he figured if one person likes it then there had to be more.”

“Well he does have over ten thousand subscribers to his blog,” said Sin, “So I doubt it was just me.”

The room fell silent. Goth Boy was glad to see her perk up a bit and had a slight inkling to leave but the feeling was dashed as soon as Sin let out tired heavy sigh.

“Say…” she said softly, “are you doing poetry club again this year?”

Spazzie felt his aura become disheartened. She tilted her head to the side quizzically; she hadn’t heard of any clubs being at the school and made a note in her watch to ask her friends about it later.

“No…” Goth Boy replied, “After Chaz’s Extreme Club destroyed the Principal’s Portrait, all clubs got axed.”

“Well that’s unfair,” Sin grumbled. She said something else but it was too quiet to make out.

“You’re telling me,” he said, “but I guess it’s not a total loss, not like it was very popular anyway… Just me and some of my friends out of pity… And I supposed his royal pretentiousness…” Looking at the window he saw the sliver of light was fading to darkness, his mom would probably call him soon.

“You should probably go home…” Sin said softly, “Thanks for indulging me… even though I was kind of vindictive to you…”

Goth Boy’s aura got a bit flustered again. Spazzie rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Maybe a dictionary is this kid’s soul mate.” As he departed she made sure to set up another bug and tag it on him.

“Well how is she?!” Noah asked after Goth Boy came back down the stairs.

“She’s alive,” he replied bluntly, brushing past the worried sibling, “Terribly broken hearted, but alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have lots of pieces for my OTP (Sin X Goth Boy), but I'm trying to branch past that. Time isn't something I'm good with, especially with my job. So I daydream and then write about them the most, I don't get to talk about them with many people so that's why I want to post these pieces I have.
> 
> I hope you can stomach the lameness.


End file.
